Xalmar: Better Days
by Ocean's Tale
Summary: After spending a bit too much time in a blizzard, Marluxia shuts himself in his room. After all, what Nobody gets a cold? Xalmar fluff for a friend. Prompts: XalMar, sick


Marluxia had certainly had better days than this one. He had also had worse days than this, but not by a whole lot.

You see, everyone's favorite feminine Graceful Assassin had stayed away from shelter during a mission in Land of the Dragon for just a little too long. Did the narrator mention there was also a blizzard while he was away from anything remotely similar to shelter? Because there was. A particularly nasty blizzard at that. One that had frozen snow to his pink hair and turned his cheeks and nose a brilliant shade of red. Marluxia had returned from the mission sneezing and shivering with the beginnings of a promising cold.

Said Graceful Assassin had barricaded himself in his personal, plant-overrun room upon returning to Castle Oblivion. He was unsure how Nobody could fall ill in the first place and was positive that Vexen- that *ahem*- would want to study him thoroughly to discover the cause. Shudder.

And so here Marluxia was, curled his hammock made of thick vines and piled high with blankets, hiding from the rest of the worlds until he was well again. Several books on gardening were stacked precariously on the tiny corner of his bedside table that _wasn't_ covered with potted plants. Rolling over on to his back, Marluxia rested an arm across his eyes and wished that he had thought to turn off the light before trying to sleep. Outside in the hall he could hear Demyx walking past, singing quite loudly.

"Hatala, hatala, hatala hey! Playing my sitar night and day. Hatala, hatala, hatala ho. Connected to my stereo!" You could practically _hear_ Demyx grinning as he sang. "Faster, faster, fast it goes, playin' the sitar with my toes!"

Marluxia ground his teeth, the dull ache behind his eyes that signified stuffed sinuses throbbing. Now, he appreciated Demyx's music and surprisingly pleasant singing voice just as much as the next Nobody. What he did not appreciate was such an obnoxious and loud song right outside his door irritating his headache. He was trying to bemoan his situation in peace, dammit! Marluxia was of half a mind to storm out of bed, throw open the door and tell Demyx to be quiet because he was _trying_ to _sleep_ and couldn't you see he felt simply _horrible_ and _honestly_ the _nerve_ of some people!

Seeing as he was hiding so Vexen wouldn't discover his predicament, however, such a thing would be counterproductive. Besides, by that point Demyx had passed this section of the hall and Marluxia was left in peace and quiet once again. At some point during his quiet simmering and sicko-ness the Graceful Assassin must have drifted off, because the next thing he remembered was jerking awake to the sound of someone pounding on the door- and a severely stuffed up nose.

"Marluxia, I know you're in there." Marluxia knew that voice only too well- Xaldin. "Superior wants to know why in Kingdom Hearts you haven't turned in your report. His words not mine."

While Xaldin had been speaking, Marluxia had half sat up and was now propped up on one elbow. Groaning, he sank back down on to the hammock. In a move utterly unlike himself, Marluxia had managed to forget about writing and turning in his report on Land of the Dragon.

"What, no answer? Fine, I'm coming in." there was a barely audible mutter that could have been mistaken for "better be decent," but was probably just grumblings over being sent to do Saix's work. Then the door opened and in stepped Xaldin. "... Why hello, what's this?"

Marluxia glared at the Lancer in a highly un-menacing manner.

About half of the blankets had shifted off of Marluxia's bed while he had been dozing and were now cascading over the side while they decided whether or not to be on or off the hammock. His normally perfect pink hair was an utter mess, his nose was bright, cherry red and running slightly. Marluxia's skin was also a touch paler than usual thanks to the cold. And, to top it all off, he was scowling and trying to glare.

It was, in Xaldin's opinion, repulsively adorable.

"You have a cold."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Marluxia snapped, annoyed at the nasally sound of his voice caused by his stuffed sinuses.

Xaldin folded his arms and stepped forward. "Nobodies don't get colds. Vexen is going to have a field day trying to explain this one to Superior."

Marluxia visible paled at that comment. "Which is exactly why Vexen won't find out."

A gust of wind blew through Marluxia's room, carrying the scent of his multitude of flowers with it to the bedroom door that promptly closed. Xaldin stood right next to Marluxia's bed and stared down at him, one eyebrow raised. "You know, Marly, Vexen really should know about this," the Lancer said almost softly, "We aren't suppose to be able to get sick. Who knows how severe it could get before passing?"

"I'll take longer to recover if I spend all my time down at Vexen's lab getting tested, Xald," Marluxia sniffed, "And you know it."

"Hey, make some room," Xaldin said suddenly. Shortly after, the vines were arranged to make enough room for another person, allowing Xaldin to sit on the hammock's edge. "Better. I have to tell Superior about this, you realize," he said, idly playing with a lock of Marluxia's pink hair.

An icy feeling trickled down Marluxia's spine. "If you do that, Superior will order me down to Vexen's lab."

Indigo eyes glanced at Marluxia's pale face. "Well, it's that or keep him waiting for your report until he sends Saix over."

His eyes closed- Xaldin was right, of course. If he didn't alert Xemnas to the situation then the Superior would send Saix to fetch the report. Saix (and in turn, Xemnas) would learn of his condition and immediately order him to Vexen's lab. It would save everyone an awful lot more time if Xaldin simply told Superior what was going on.

Marluxia grit his teeth. "... Fine."

Xaldin nodded in reply. "Good. I'll go let Xemnas know about your little cold, then." the Lancer leaned in and pressed a kiss to Marluxia's forehead. "Get some rest while you can. I'll bring by some tissues for you later."

Despite his indignant humfph, the corners of Marluxia's mouth twitched upward at the kiss. "Thanks."

The Lancer stood up and strode back to the door, and after a moment opened it. With his free hand, Xaldin spun the dial next to said door down, dimming the room to almost total darkness. The light streaming in from the hall through the open door was the only other source of light. "Love you, Marluxia."

"Love you."

The door clicked shut behind Xaldin, leaving Marluxia in his almost pitch black room. After a time, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, only too willing to take Xaldin's advice of getting some sleep while he could.

Yes, our favorite Graceful Assassin had certainly had better days.


End file.
